Fairy Tail Ships go AU
by DaChocolat
Summary: A collection short ficlets that contain of various Fairy Tail pairings thrown into different AU settings. / Accepting requests / Ships so far: Fraxus, Bixlu, Stingus, Mirafreed, Miralu / TBA.
1. Mirafreed - Royal AU

**This is gonna be a collection of ficlets playing in different AU settings (: So far all of these have been written for requests I've received on Tumblr for a 'Send me a pairing + an AU and I'll write a three sentence fic', so you can also feel free to give me a pairing + an AU and I'm gonna try to write a smol thing for you whenever C: Hope you enjoy these little things!**

 **Let's start off with princess!Mira and knight!Freed!**

* * *

"Will you return soon, Sir Justine?" Ocean blue eyes looked up at the armored male with obvious hope glinting in them. It ached her heart to see him leave every time anew. No matter how long he or the King said the request would take to be fulfilled, there was always the possibility of a delay or worse, complications with a severe outcome but that was something the princess did not dare to think about.

Thankfully, the gentle touch on her hand captured her complete attention now.

"As soon as the circumcanstances allow me to, my Princess." Freed saw the hope in her eyes and there was no doubt about it; he disliked the idea of leaving right now just as much as she did. Alas, there was no way around it and all he could do was to give her a promise.

After lifting her hand with the same gentleness he pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, greenish blue gaze meeting hers before he slowly let go to mount his black horse. When he looked at her again he got blessed with the loveliest of soft blushes on her cheeks and he silently cherished the sight before raising his voice once more. "I give you my word."

And Mirajane nodded, watching him depart a moment later and the smile on her face saddened a tad bit. She was surrounded by so many people, barely had a moment for herself and yet she felt lonely awfully often. Freed helped to dimish this feeling and now he was gone once more and who knew for how long?

But he said he was going to return as soon as possible. He would. She had his word after all, and he never broke it.


	2. Bixlu - Lawyers AU

**Bixlow and Lucy as opposing lawyers.**

* * *

Was he bitter? Yes. Was he mesmerized at the same time? Yes. It was such a strange mixture of feelings to experience and for a couple of moments Bixlow had no clue how to handle it the best way possible. He was _losing_ the case. He _never_ did, not him! Finding loopholes and chances for him to take was his specialty. Well, until _she_ came along.

Just then the blonde stepped out of the room, joining him and the others in the hall. He found himself eyeing her briefly; the rather tight skirt complimented her perfectly and so did the simple but elegant blouse. Her hair was tied up into a strict bun though it still didn't make her look boring. If anything it… was sexy.

"You had quite some interesting arguments," Lucy Heartfilia mused, a contented smile on her face and apparently she had noticed him eyeing her.

Wait had he been staring? Oh shit yes he had.

"This case is not solved yet," Bixlow responded quickly, a hint of a confident grin on his face to cover up his bitterness and perhaps to make a certain impression. When he saw her expression change into a slightly smug one though he found, once again, that she was stunning. Shit.

"It's not, no. Excuse me, I need to attend the next appointment with one of my clients. See you soon."

Yea… he'd see her soon and he would turn the tables and _win_ this case.

And maybe a coffee date with her.


	3. Fraxus - Prince and Dragon AU

**Captive cursed prince!Freed and dragon!Laxus.**

* * *

"What do you want from me?" The prince stood with his back pressed against a wall that was the farthest away from the creature, his gaze never leaving the dragon. His voice sounded upset but not quite fearful. He had asked the same question over and over again but never got an answer.

Freed had the one or other guess. He was the _prince_ after all and everyone knew how the majority of humanity thought about dragons, at least in his Kingdom. But to him, being captured was just wandering from one cave to a different one. He was captured one way or another…

"Be quiet already," the dragon finally snapped in his deep rumbling vox when he saw that the prince was about to probably yell another question at him. Couldn't he just shut up? Wasn't he scaring him? He usually had that effect on people. His bright yellow scales, black long claws. His jaws that bore sharp teeth and his enormous size in general. When capturing the prince he'd expected some _meek_ creature and not somebody who nearly appeared like he didn't care at all, had not a single fear for his life. It enraged him and after giving another hiss he suddenly began to change.

"I demand answers!" But instead of those the prince only got more questions when he watched how the beast suddenly began to shrink, to shapeshift and… all of a sudden he was facing a young man, perhaps two or three years older than himself and with a scar across one of his eyes. His hair was blond with a yellow shine to it much like his scales had been before and Freed snapped his mouth shut as he regarded the man stepping closer.

His fingernails were still long as were his teeth. His eyes were glimmering in a bright orange color. It was impossible for him to ever look completely human which was most likely why he couldn't show himself in public even in his human form. Everyone would hunt him one way or another.

And suddenly the prince began to feel a connection. Perhaps… this man, this dragon wasn't quite unlike him.

That brief hopeful thought vanished when a hand grabbed his chin gruffly and forced him to stare right into those shining eyes. Instinctively Freed's own gaze turned hard and his breathing became a bit heavier.

"I told you to shut up, pretty man."

The tension in the air was so thick that it almost felt tangible and then there was just heavy silence as the two men eyed each other.

Freed hadn't been able to keep track of time. He had no clue that it had already begun to become darker but his own body reminded him of it violently when suddenly he began to shake. There was a brief hint of realization in greenish blue eyes but then all control slipped for a couple of moments.

Laxus let go of him, eyes wild when the prince broke down in front of him. His entire body was tremlbing, hands gripping the dusty ground beneath him and his head sank, his back curved until his appearance began to shift.

 _The hell…_ The dragon took a step back, never having experienced something like this before, and not knowing what was about to happen he kept staring as the prince turned into creature of the night.

Freed's voice had turned into a growl when he threw his head back up, eyes pitch black and empty. Claws and fangs began to appear where human teeth and fingernails were supposed to be and purple horns grew out of his head and elbows, the energy around him turning into a crimson light as the transformation reached its peak.

And suddenly there was an untamed roar that echoed through the night, the red energy whirling around the demon like a storm forcing Laxus to take another step back and whilst he hated the feeling of unawareness he was experiencing right now he thought that _maybe they had something important in common._


	4. Stingus - Coffee Shop AU

**Poet!Rufus and Waiter!Sting in a modern setting.**

* * *

 _His smile like the sun so very bright  
illuminating every room with his light  
there's no chance for a victorious fight  
but I shall try to resist him with all my might._

Rufus only realized where his thoughts had floated off to when he finished writing the last line. Instantly, he put his pen down and brushed the back of his hand along his forehead. It was hot outside, truly, but his stray state of mind was to blame on something, or rather- somebody else.

He looked over to the bar where he could find the blond man he'd written about just now. His hair was spiky and he was wearing one silver earring that looked really pretty on him. His smile was as bright as he had described it to be in his poem. Rufus was very sure that this guy managed to lighten up every person's mood.

Wasn't it weird to write about him? He did feel weird right now, almost like some kind of stalker even though he knew that this was ridiculous. Then again… what poet had ever not written about a love interest of theirs or love as a subject in general? None.

Nevertheless the long-haired man put the piece of paper away, sighing at himself. Surely this waiter would take no interest. in a man like him.  
So Rufus almost felt like his heart jumped right out of his chest in shock and (positive) surprise when suddenly Sting Eucliffe, the waiter, stood next to him and brought him his previous order.

"A stracciatella cappucchino with a dash of cream, good choice, Sir." The blond smiled at him.

Rufus nodded, still a bit caught off guard and at the same time cursing himself for being in such deep thought, but then he smiled back and took the cup. "Thank you."

But the waiter didn't leave immediately.

"You've been here very often lately, haven't you?"

He… had noticed? Oh god. Now was that good or bad? The poet didn't know. "Yes. I'm enjoying this coffee shop's atmosphere a lot." Hah, yea, the atmosphere it was. Actually though, it wasn't a lie. He just… didn't tell everything.

"That's always great to hear," Sting beamed, happy about the compliment. He loved this job, loved meeting new people and this man had caught his special attention.

They kept smiling at each other for one more moment before somebody else required the waiter's attention and left Rufus with a weirdly positive feeling.


	5. Miralu - Photographer and Model AU

_**mucri**_ this is late but here's some Miralu for you! You didn't specify an AU so I chose this one. I hope this is okay! (:

* * *

She loved her job, she honestly did. Being a photographer was amazing and fun, especially if she could achieve something positive on top of that. One example was to assure the women she took pics of of the fact that all of them were unique and wonderful, no matter what anybody else tried to tell them. Lucy herself had fought to maintain the healthy confidence she possessed today and knew exactly how it was to deal with struggles- whether they were connected to ones personality or appearance, that didn't matter. She wanted all of her girls to feel great and she hoped that she managed to do so, in a non-creepy way, every day!

Talking about non-creepy… The blonde photographer really, sincerely didn't take adavantage of her job to get to see beautiful women in scarce clothing or any gross reason like that and she had never wanted to stare but… this one woman almost made it impossible for Lucy not to admire her entirely.

Mirajane was her name and she was gorgeous in every sense of the word. The blonde felt a strange tingling feeling whenever she knew that Mira was gonna have a shooting and she would be allowed to take the pictures. That did sound creepy, didn't it? Oh dammit! Lucy couldn't help it; each of her models was beautiful but Mirajane… was different.

Once again she found herself focusing her unique face and this bright, wonderful smile with her camera for a moment too long and mentally cursed herself for it later on. "I uh… We're done! You were amazing as always, Mira!"

The white-haired woman smiled and thanked Lucy for the compliment (oh she was always so sweet!) she went to grab a few of her things. "Do you have some time to go visit a café?"

The sudden querstion caught the photographer totally off guard and her head shot up to stare at Mira for a second.

"I understand if you've no time," the model continued and shot an understand smile her way but that was when Lucy finally snapped out of it and nodded perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. "O-Oh yes yes! No, I have time! Absolutely!"

And the new smile Mirajane shot her almost made Lucy's heart jump out of her chest.


End file.
